Taken Over
by Ninfia-Fan
Summary: "You spoke out against Soul and now, you're going to pay the price." The leading Zoroark smirked, showing off it's razor sharp fangs. The world has fallen into chaos under an Absol's tyranny. This Absol has unlimited power thanks to the Absolite he found. Many Pokemon hate him. Most aren't brave enough to do anything. Most. . . *Full summary inside*
1. Burn, Fire, Burn

**Disclaimer: The cover image belongs to DarkHeroic on DeviantArt. I do not own it, nor do I own Pokemon. All credit for the image is to go to DarkHeroic and anyone they specify. Pokemon belongs to GameFreak, licensed under Nintendo.**

**Can someone tell me if this is correct - the Pokemon part, anyway.**

**Taken Over**

**Summary:  
When an insane and blood-thirsty Absol finds an Absolite, he discovers power unlike anything ever discovered. Normally, a Mega-Evolved Absol would still be able to be defeated with the right strategy used, but. . . The Destroyer of Souls, otherwise known as Soul or Soul Destroyer, was too powerful. So powerful, in fact, that the energy released during his Mega-Evolution overtook the already-insane wolf-like being and made him unstoppable. And yet, rumours still hold of a second Absolite and the 'chosen' Absol. . .**

**WARNING: Slight swearing, plus a fair amount blood and death. If you don't like that, I urge you to leave this story. **

_Prologue - Burn, Fire, Burn. . .:_

"Everyone, gather 'round, now! I've a very important story to tell you," A wolffish voice sounded.

Four tiger-patterned puppies tumbled over each other in an effort to get to their mother first. "I bet this is about what happened today!" One, larger, Growlithe whispered a bit too loudly.

"Tia, quiet," the mother Arcanine spoke and, in doing so, silenced all her puppies. "As you know, your sister, Belle spoke out against Soul's underlings. And she is lucky to still be alive." Said runt-of-the-litter lowered her head in shame. She had spoken out against the Unown, Beldum, Magnemite and Klefki that were the henchmen of Soul Destroyer.

"She said that their system and Soul could all go to hell and be cursed by Giratina. This was taken as a great insult and, as you can see, she had her face scarred." To tell the truth, it was still more of a gash than a scar. A long, crescent-shaped scar, much like an Absol's horn adorned her cheek - Soul's way of marking out who were trouble-makers and needed to be watched.

"But. . . But it's true, ma! Their system is a load of Tauros dung and-" A startled yelp erupted from the cub, as she rolled backwards from the force of a large, swatting paw in her face. "Ma!" The cub let out and indignant cry, her face burning with pain and tears. "Why do you support that bastard anyway?!" The young cub had got back to her feet and had managed to dodge her mother's second swipe.

"How dare you speak like that, Belle! I'm your mother and I expect-" The Arcanine's barking fury was cut off by the tiny Growlithe's next bark, "No! You're not my mother! No family of mine would support that freak! Everyone here despises him and, yet you support him for no good reason! Soul can burn in hell for all I care!"

What followed was a stunned silence, then the room' shape wavered, just the slightest bit. "Thank you; that is all we needed to know." The Arcanine jumped up in the air and did a somersault, a purple light encasing her. When the light disappeared, a tall, skinny, grey figure was standing there with the wildest black hair, holding red highlights.

The other Growlithe, except Belle, of course, all did the same thing. Three more large Pokemon appeared. They dwarfed Belle and the one who'd revealed themselves first stated, "You're right. We're not your family and I'm not your mother. You're too big-mouthed to be my child anyway."

The Zoroark's blue eyes glowed as the surrounding scene wavered once more, then vanished. In its place was a dark night, lit by a slither of moonlight. Something was very wrong with this scene though; big, dark straight lines cut through the darkened sky and, it was only then that Belle realised she was in a cage.

"You spoke out against Soul and now, you're going to pay the price." The leading Zoroark smirked, showing off it's razor sharp fangs.

"No! I won't let you cage me!" The last part Belle said through flaming jaws, as fire spread through her mouth. Fire Fang. With a mouth full of fire, Belle bit down on a bar and began tossing her head around, trying to either melt the bar, or pull it out, which it threatened to do. The group of Zoroark stood in awe at the kid's power, but It was all in futility. . .

Until, "Why. Won't. It. BREAK!?" Belle was so desperate to get out now, she hadn't noticed some of the fire from her mouth was moving around her and encasing her within.

The fire sphere grew to three times the size of the small cub, before finally exploding outwards in a sea of hot, orange light. Cries of alarm were quickly diminished, both by the overpowering flames and the sound of the explosion. Flare Blitz.

The cage was in ruins, tatters, even. It was sliced unevenly and most bars were melting puddles of goo on the ground. No, make that grass. And make the trees on fire! Looking behind her, the young Growlithe saw the destruction she'd caused: there were more of the goo puddles here and there, but that isn't what made Belle sick, nor was it the smell of burning metal.

There were four larger puddles, quickly combining to become one, semi-solid, yet mostly-melted mess. The four Zoroark. Belle didn't need to be told even once. She just knew.

And now, as if on cue, the mass of goo was enveloped in flames - the forest sparing her from throwing up. Now Belle finally took in where she truly was; a forest with many burning trees and melting metal strewn over the place. It was probably beautiful before these events. The odd thing was that there were no other Pokemon here.

_Probably all ran off as soon as the Zoroark revealed themselves._ Belle thought as she tried not to think about the corpses which were now indistinguishable from the roaring flame at Hana's back.

"Oh yeah. . . Fire." Belle said as if only just now seeing the flames which had been roaring all this time. Even for Fire types like her, this was a deadly situation, unless they had the Flash Fire ability, which Belle didn't and, even then, it was uncomfortable to be directly in a fire. She took off running, as fast as her little legs would carry her, wondering about the power she'd used to kill the Zoroark gang.

She did not hear, even once, the Absol's footsteps at it followed.

**Cliffhanger! Don't hate me for the cliffhanger, please. I usually make my prolog use shorter than the main chapters, so expect the chapters to be longer. **

**Reviews and guidance is welcome.**

**Hating this for no reason is not.**

**I plan to update in a week or so, so bear with me.**


	2. An Encounter

**I haven't got any reviews yet, but it seems a lot of people have read this so far. I can only hope you anonymous people enjoy this story and would love to see what you think of this chapter.**

_Chapter 1 - An encounter_

The young, striped, dog-like creature had been drifting between having a shelter to sleeping under the stars. . . If they could be called that - the past five days she'd been running had been cursed with rain, both day and night, so Belle was relieved when the sun finally showed it's warmth-giving face.

The Growlithe sat up, from her leafy, still wet nest, put together in a rough fashion, and stretched her small, striped body. The first night, she'd found another Pokemon village, but there were no vacancies, or so she'd been told. It was probably because of the crescent shaped scar, which was still a raw mark in her face and fur.

The female Growlithe's orange and black fur warmed quickly, in turn warming her body. She'd met a few Pokemon along the ways, some had attack her and most ignored her. Again, most likely because of the scar. That and no body liked to have Marked Ones - as those with the crescent scars were known - living or interacting with them in any way. Being a Marked One was basically being a criminal in this world, no matter how kind one was or what other Pokemon they knew. Even the ones high up in society would disown a Marked One without a second glance.

Though, while Belle had been in a village, she'd caught wind of a 'resistance', though only briefly from a small band of Beldum and Klefki, and Belle wasn't sure if it was a minor resistance or something major. She asked around, but the Pokemon there either said they knew nothing or hurled curses at her. Now, Belle had decided to go to another town, not too far away from where she was now.

After a few minutes of enjoying the sunlight, the small Growlithe continued her journey through the forest, the sunlight coming through in patches somewhat few and far between. As she walked, the out-going puppy brooded over her unease which had been growing ever since she left the scene of the fire and the melted cage and the molten puddle that used to be four Zoro- No. She didn't want to think about that. She wanted to think about the fact that she' dwelt like she was being watched, yet could see no one.

Belle watched a few Pidgey, Pidove and Flectinder squawk inning high in the trees. "Uh, excuse me!" The group of birds looked down at the young Growlithe, trying to decide whether she was a threat or not. "Could you tell me how far away the next village is? The one outside this forest- Hey! Wait! I'm not finished!" The bird Pokemon had flown away in a flutter of feathers and shrill squawks. "Well that was rude of them. . ." The tiger patterned dog muttered, angrily to herself.

"Greetings, Growlithe." A mature, female voice sounded from the shadows. Spinning around, Belle saw a pair of turquoise eyes glowing brightly. "Wh-Who are you?! What do you want?!" Small flames were dancing at the corners of the Growlithe's mouth, ready to engulf it and burn any who got bitten. The creature chose this time to step out from the shadows. A horn shaped like a scythe, a tail shaped in much the same manner and white fur. A red face held the turquoise eyes that had now stopped glowing and red claws looked as if they' dust torn flesh from bone.

A shiny Absol stood before Belle, who did a double-take and stumbled backwards. Regaining her balance, Belle had many fears of just who this Absol was. "You're an Absol! You work for Soul, don't you!? You're here to kill me! Well I won't let you!" Belle's mouth was now completely smother in flames, augmenting her voice slightly when she spoke. She charged at the Absol, one and a half times her size, who stood there, shocked that the young Pokemon would be so brazen to make the first attack - not that she was planning on attacking.

Truth to tell, the Absol wasn't that much older than the Growlithe who was merely a metre away and Belle was roughly four months old, pretty much old enough to fend for herself. The unnamed Absol jumped over the Growlithe and landed gracefully behind her, causing Belle to skid to a halt. "Hear me out, Growlithe. I am not allied with Soul." She spoke again, her eyes watching the small dog I see if she would strike out again.

"What?! All Absol are allied with him! All Absol support him! All Absol-" The Absol's next bark cut her off.

"Lies!" The Absol's fur was bristling now and there was a growl in her voice. Obviously Belle had angered the for teller of destruction. "Lies. 90% of all Absol hate him! 90% of us want him dead! Why do you think we founded the resistance?! Why do you think I have this scar?!" She paused and, for the first time, Belle noticed the Absol had a scar adorning her face. A crescent shaped scar, much like Belle's, though the Absol's scar had long since been issued. The Absol was talking again, "Why do you think I've followed you these past five days?! I could be out there fighting my sibling's forces, but no! I came after you because I saw what you did to those Zoroark. You are powerful. And you hate Soul. Those are the qualities we look for in possible recruits. So, will you join the Resistance?"

Belle's head was spinning. The Absol had just been ranting about what she' dissident and now she was asking for Belle to join the resistance. And wait. . . Something the Absol said didn't add up, "What do you mean your 'sibling's forces'? You mean Soul's your brother?!" Now the young Growlithe was highly suspicious.

The Absol visibly cringed at what Belle said; obviously wishing to not have said what she did. "Yes. . . He is my brother. By blood, but not by wish. He should have never been born. As I said, I am one of the founders of the Resistance. And I will ask again, will you join? My patience is wearing thin. Give me your answer."

"Yes. I'll join." The Growlithe said without much thought. They hated Soul, she hated Soul. They wanted him dead, so did she. That was all she needed to know.

"Good. Come. I will take you to the main base, not too far from here. Wait." The Absol closed her eyes, and appeared to be focusing, listening intently to the surrounding forest. After ten seconds she opened her eyes again. "Enemies approach. We will not fight them - we can be long gone before they get here." The red horned, wolf-like creature said once she saw Belle fall into a battle stance. "I trust you can run quickly. I will not come back for you if you cannot keep up. Let's go!"

The Absol, who Belle still didn't have a name for, took off running, leaving the dog to catch up.

"How far's the base?" Belle was able to keep pace with the Absol for now.

"Not too far. About two kilometres or a little over three miles." Came the reply. It sounded as if the Absol had done this many times before, for she wasn't even panting yet.

Belle groaned after hearing the distance they had to cover. She just hoped her legs wouldn't drop off.

"Not fond of long-distance running, huh? Well, you will be once you finish you're training." Belle could swear she heard a trace of laughter in the Absol's voice.

They ran the rest of the distance in silence and had no run ins with any of Soul's henchmen, er. . . Hench-Mon? Soon, the pair stopped in the middle of a grassy plain, having left the forest behind halfway through their run. There appeared to be nothing there, except for a long-since abandoned, large burrow. Or so it seemed.

"We're here." The Absol stepped down into the hole and Belle, feeling vulnerable in the open quickly followed. The tunnel started out narrow, but quickly got wider. The tunnel was steep and continued to go down for about fifty metres, the air cooling significantly the further they descended. It wasn't as dark as Belle had expected, and she soon found out why; there were lanterns lining the tunnel on either side, providing a relatively good light.

Finally, the tunnel stopped and opened up into a huge cavern, illuminated with more lamps. The cavern roof had to be ten metres above them and it stretched for about two hundred square metres.

Many smaller caves and tunnels branched off at various points along the walls, which were almost completely straight. Obviously this place had been dug out. Every twenty metres, there were pillars about two metres thick acting as supports for the roof. Someone had put in a lot of careful planning and though to make this.

"Angel! You're back! We were getting worried!" A young-looking Pichu had bounded over to them. The small, yellow mouse leaped on to Angel, as the shiny Absol was apparently known. The diamond eared creature clambered up to Angel's head, where it noticed Belle for the first time. "Who's this?" He - at least Belle thought it was a he; the Pichu a childish voice that could've fit either gender - spoke.

"Yeah, Angel. Who is this? New recruit?" A yellow fox-like creature had wandered over. It's fur was standing on end, as though it were scared or intimidating another creature, but Belle could see the Jolteon was perfectly relaxed, albeit he was a bit curious about Belle.

"I-I'm Belle." The Growlithe chose this time to speak up. Looking closer, she could see that the Pichu had a section of it's ear missing and a crescent moon-shaped scar on it's cheek, obscuring a small, red electricity pouch. The Jolteon, too, had a similar scar. Were all Pokemon here Marked Ones?

"Hey, Lightning. Yeah, she's the new recruit. She's powerful, too: I saw her bust out of a steel cage, turning it and four Zoroark to molten puddles. And you might want to get that scar looked at - it might become infected - by Mintleaf."

As if on cue, said Pokemon came over. A grey squirrel-like Pokemon, with what looked like a silk scarf around it's neck, stopped before the small group. "Hi! I'm Mintleaf - a healer. I got word of you, Belle, from those Pidgey, Pidove and Fletchinder you saw and I've already got a healing salve here." The Cincinno pulled a large pouch of her back and rummaged through it until she found the container she was looking for. The container was a large, hollowed out seed, with a small hole in the top, big enough for Mintleaf to fit a rounded paw in.

The grey paw came out, covered in some sort of green poultice. "It won't look nice, but it will help the scar heal quickly." Mintleaf was now gently rubbing the green mush - it really didn't look nice at all - over the wound, with Growlithe flinching slightly when Mintleaf pressed a bit too hard. "Sorry." The grey squirrel chirped. When she removed her paw, it looked like there was a green mud on Belle's face.

"Y'know. I think it's an improvement." Angel spoke again with a smile, earning a half-intended glare from the smaller, orange dog. Angel seemed to act very differently from when Belle first met her. Was that a facade to appear strong? Or was it because Angel was on edge, away from familir surroundings?

"Anyway, we'd better show you around. Thank you, Mintleaf." The Pichu, still on Angel's head thanked the Cincinno who'd already disappeared down a tunnel. "Oh yeah, I'm Sparky! And we'd better show you around!" Sparky's hyperactivity showed itself as he bounced to the floor and began running to a tunnel to the group's left.

"Can I trust you to look after her, Lightning? I've got to go and report that we've got a new recruit." Angel looked to the Jolteon. Upon receiving a "Sure." from him, she departed.

"Come on, guys! Let's hurry!" The young Pichu stood five metres away and was waving his arms wildly, eager to start the tour.

"Calm down, Sparky. The world's not gonna end. . . Yet. . ." The last part of Lightning's sentence was barely audible and Belle wasn't even sure if the Jolteon had even said it. The yellow fox then turned back to Belle, "Though, we need to show you around. Come on." He tried to suppress a laugh as the Pichu feigned being angry, but, as Belle followed the two, she saw that Sparky was really smiling.

**I decided to cut it here so that I wouldn't continue writing to the end of the Earth. Reviews would be appreciated, but are not necessary; I will continue writing even if I get no reviews.**


End file.
